We Groom Each Other Like Monkeys!
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: "But when I took the wax strips off there was.. umm... a problem..."


**Heeeey kids!**

**So I was watching Crazy Ponnie, and as soon as Cat said that she and Jade were hanging out I got thinking and then this little oneshot appeared in about 45 minutes! And as a little side-note, I really loved Cat and Jade in this episode, even if Jade was trying to kill her for the entire episode.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you tonight!" Cat says happily as she plops herself down on top of Jade's large bed in the corner of the room. In one hand was a small plastic bag from the drug store a few blocks away, and in the other hand was her pink PearPhone.

"We're not hanging out," Jade insists as she closes her bedroom door once the redhead had entered the room.

A frown appears on Cat's face, "But-"

"You're here to do my eyebrows, that's it," Jade tells her firmly. She refuses to let Cat think for even a moment that they were actually hanging out together. She was even hesitant to let the redhead to do her eyebrows, but Cat was the only person that she 'trusted' in a way. Besides, who else would offer to do it? Except from Tori, but really... would Jade ever let that happen?

Cat lets out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, here," she says, offering the plastic bag to her friend.

Jade takes it from her and pulls out the first box that was inside, leaving the second box at the bottom of the bag. She sighs at the box and looks over to Cat who avoids her eye contact.

"Hair dye?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you'd do my roots," Cat said sheepishly, certain that the hair dye was about to be thrown at her head.

Jade just sighs and sits the box on her nightstand before pulling out the second box from the plastic bag. She grimaces at the bright pink packaging and girly font on the front of it, of course Cat would buy this kind - she's immediately drawn to anything pink in the slightest.

"It was the only kind they had!" Cat pipes up, defending herself as she sees the disgusted expression beginning to form on Jade's face.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with," Jade sighs as she sits down next to Cat, handing back the box to the redhead. Cat smiles and opens the box before pulling out everything inside and laying it out on the black bed sheets. She opens the instructions and begins reading each word extremely carefully, not wanting to mess this up in fear of Jade hating her forever.

As Cat reads, Jade's red PearPhone beeps loudly from the nightstand. Jade reaches over and retrieves it, unlocking the device before reading the message that had just arrived. Cat's eyes flicker up briefly for a moment from the instructions to look at Jade, surprised to find an almost sad expression on her friend's face. Jade's eyes flicker over and meet Cat's for a brief second, making the redhead duck her head down instantly.

"Everything okay?" the redhead asks hesitantly, her eyes not leaving the paper in her hands.

Jade sighs, "I guess, it's just..." she pauses for a moment, unsure if she should continue. But when Cat's sincere brown eyes look up and meet Jade's own cold blue ones, she gives in, "It's Beck."

Cat tries to hide her surprise, but her eyebrows raise briefly at the sound of her friend's name. She didn't think that the former couple were talking again, they avoided each other for so long. So to hear that they were at least texting again was surprising to the redhead.

"What about Beck?" Cat pushes, certain that Jade would tell her to mind her own business and then kick her out of her house. Instead, Jade sighs again and leans her back against the wall behind her. She doesn't even know where to begin.

"He's been texting me every night, just like he used to do when we..." she trails off. It still hurt to think about.

"Were dating?" Cat finishes, moving to lean against the wall - mirroring her friend's actions.

Jade nods, looking down at the phone in her hands. Her eyes scan the message again. Her heart flutters at the familiar 'x' at the end of the text. She curses herself as butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Cat leans her head on her friend's shoulder as she reads the message on Jade's phone. A small smile appears on the redhead's face, "He misses you," she whispers, making Jade sigh and shake her head.

"He doesn't. He's never been happier," she says sadly as she tosses her phone about in her hands.

"It's true, he does!" Cat insists, "Trust me, I know."

"How?"

The redhead smiles, "I just do... The way he looks at you, the way he acts when you're around. He misses you."

Hope fills Jade's heart for a moment, hope that what Cat was saying was true. She bites down on her lower lip as she thinks about everything Cat just said. She looks down at the redhead and wraps her arms around her tightly. Cat's eyes widen in shock - Jade hadn't hugged her in... so long. She doesn't question it, she just wraps her arms around Jade's waist and hugs her back.

"Will you dye my hair now?" Cat asks hopefully into Jade's shoulder, hoping that it's the right time to ask.

"Sure," Jade gives in with a small smile, letting Cat go before reaching over and grabbing the box of hair dye from the nightstand.

* * *

By the time Cat's head is covered in dye, there are several handprints on the back of Cat's shirt from where Jade tried to keep her still, a puddle of dye on the carpet by the bed - but Jade insisted it stayed there because it looked like blood - and when Jade looked at her hands, it looked like she had murdered someone.

"I'm tempted to put my hand on your face and pretend you're the volleyball in Castaway," Jade muses as she stares at one of her red hands. Cat squeaks and hides her face with her hands, trying to avoid touching her hair.

Jade's phone beeps loudly once again from the nightstand. Before Jade can stop her, Cat reaches up and pulls the phone down to her spot on the floor. Jade reaches down and grabs the fruit-shaped phone from the redhead's small hands.

"Is it Beck?" Cat asks eagerly.

Jade reads the message - which is indeed from Beck - before throwing her phone down to the opposite end of her bed, ignoring the text. Cat is unsure of what to say for a moment before she finally speaks up.

"Why don't you text him back?" she asks nervously.

"Because... Because I don't want him to think I miss him," Jade answers, picking at her already chipped nail polish.

"But... you do..." Cat confirms, beginning to get confused.

Jade sighs and shakes her head as she looks down at Cat, "You look like your head exploded," she changes the subject, making Cat giggle in response.

* * *

Once Cat's hair is rinsed and begins to dry - naturally forming tight ringlet curls which bounce everytime she moves her head in any direction - the vibrant red colour begins to shine. Even Jade thinks she did a good job.

"Come on, you've read the instructions like a million times," Jade points out impatietly as she lies flat on her bed.

"I want to do it right!" Cat cries.

"All you have to do is put the stupid strip on my eyebrow, wait, and then pull it off! How hard can it be?" Jade yells.

"Don't yell at me!"

Both girls fall silent as Cat reads the instructions once more, "Okay," she finally says as she removes the strips from the paper and carefully places each one over Jade's eyebrows. She carefully presses them down, "Okay, it says to wait and then pull."

"Whatever."

Cat looks down at her friend, "You look silly," she giggles behind her hand.

Jade's gaze snaps up to her friend and she glares sternly at the redhead, making Cat fall silent immediately and look around the room - avoiding Jade's death glare.

A few moments later, Cat announces that it's time to remove the strips. "Do you want them done at the same time or seperately?"

Jade thinks for a moment before answering, "Same time," she decides, in the mood for a little pain.

Cat giggles softly, "Okay! One..." she counts as she grabs the end of each strip.

"Two..."

"Just do it!" Jade yells.

At the same time, Cat rips off each strip from Jade's forehead. Jade closes her eyes and braces herself through the pain, which actually wasn't bad - leaving her disappointed in a way. Silence fills the small bedroom as Cat's eyes flicker from Jade, to the used wax strips in her hands, before back to Jade's face.

Her brown eyes widen.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**Hehehe! I hope you all liked it!**

**I really love writing fun little one-shots like these!**

**PS. Lets give it up for those LA booooys... ;)**

**xoxo**


End file.
